<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pool full of thoughts by Mitz_not_pog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139886">pool full of thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitz_not_pog/pseuds/Mitz_not_pog'>Mitz_not_pog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitz_not_pog/pseuds/Mitz_not_pog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a cute kuroken fic cuz yall need some love &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pool full of thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello...?” </p>
<p>"Hey kuroo-san. How are you doing? …...its been a while since you're trip"<br/>A slight pause made the dark room seem lonelier, kenma looked at his setup waiting for his childhood friend and long term lover  to respond.</p>
<p>"Wait- kenma! Its been forever since i seen you!!! I'm doing pretty great, How have you been?”<br/>“Eh… i've been better but you know work and stuff..hehe. Well anyway i just wanted to say hi, but i have to go now”</p>
<p>"Hey, would you mind if i stopped by for a bit or maybe spent a few nights?"</p>
<p>“I wouldn't mind at all, i mean you are only a few minutes away, see you soon”</p>
<p>The next five minutes before kuroo showed up kenma was in his thoughts thinking kuroo wouldn't like him anymore or if he'd think he was weird or- the bell had buzzed.</p>
<p>Kenma stood up and walked to the door opening to be embraced and spun around my kuroo's strength.</p>
<p>Kuroo placed him down with a bit goofy smile, kenma was a shade a rose, It wasn't to noticeable but kuroo was able to tease his long time lover. Another slight pause made kenma smile and enjoy the warm embrace he hadn't felt in a month.</p>
<p>Kuroo placed kisses on kenmas cheek. Kenma had the look as if he bought a new game and was excited to play.</p>
<p>“Hey you! I've missed you so much” </p>
<p>“I've missed you too kuroo, how was the trip? Oh wait- it was crappy as ive been told over 100 times over the phone” a hushed chuckle had been let out, kuroos heart had it on replay...he had all his laughs and smiles on replay from the first ever moment he heard and seen them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours pass by of them laughing cuddling and having great “chemistry”(see what i did, ;) haha)</p>
<p>Half past twelve they fell asleep in eachothers grip, it was the first time kenma had been happy in a few weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>